


Stay, Stay, Stay

by Nerd2614



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22140082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerd2614/pseuds/Nerd2614
Summary: A cute songfic between America and reader based on Taylor Swift's "Stay, Stay, Stay"Copied directly from my old Quotev account and therefore unedited.
Kudos: 1





	Stay, Stay, Stay

**I'm pretty sure we almost broke up last night  
I threw my phone across the room at you**

_Ugh, why is he so annoying!?_ You thought as you aggressively made your breakfast that morning. You had finally exploded at Alfred about the little amount of chores he helps you with. It was a buildup of all the little aggravating things,and him not putting the food back in the pantry was the last straw. You even threw your phone at him! Actually, your pretty sure you nearly broke up!

  
**I was expecting some dramatic turn-away  
But you stayed**

It was surprising that he didn't storm out of the house, or throw a tantrum like you were expecting. In fact, he just walked into the guest bedroom. He stayed there all night, giving you the space he thought you needed.

**This morning I said we should talk about it  
'Cause I read you should never leave a fight unresolved**

After finishing up breakfast, you had calmed down about it and took a piece offering (bacon & eggs) to the guest room.

"Hey, Alfie. Open up please?" The door slowly creaked open and you notice his slightly red, puffy eyes.

He thanked you for the food, then went to close the door.

"Wait!" He raised a blond eyebrow at you, "Listen, I read somewhere that you shouldn't leave a fight unresolved. Can we talk after you finish breakfast?"

His tired blue eyes softened as he nodded and softly closed the door.

You walked into the lounge-room and stared blankly at the switched off television.

  
**That's when you came in wearing a football helmet and said "okay, let's talk."**

You looked up and nearly choked as Alfred sat down on the other lounge. He was decked out in his gridiron helmet and jersey. And in the most serious voice he could muster, he said, "Ok then, let's talk."

His face broke out into a grin as you launched yourself at him and tackle-hugged him.

**And I said,  
Stay, stay, stay  
I've been lovin' you for quite some time, time, time**

"Stay, stay, please." You begged as you buried your head into his chest. "I've loved you for such a long time and I just... please, don't leave me."

  
**You think that it's funny when I'm mad, mad, mad  
But I think that it's best if we both stay**

"Don't worry so much, darlin'." Alfred took off his helmet and gently placed it on the floor. His crystal blue eyes and messy blond hair made you realise just how much you would miss him if he left.

"After all," He reassured you, "you're kinda cute when you're mad. It's pretty funny. And it's just one of the many reasons I love you, and stay here with you."

 _ **'Before you, I'd only dated self-indulgent takers that took all of their problems out on me',**_ you thought. Being grateful 100 times over for your Hero.

  
**But you carry my groceries, and now I'm always laughin'  
And I love you because you have given me no choice but to**

"Yeah well, I love you because you're funny too. And weird. And you help me with rhe shopping. And ... you've given me absolutely no choice but to love you." You explained to him. Alfred looked confused at that. So you gladly elaborated.

**Stay, stay, stay  
I've been lovin' you for quite some time, time, time  
You think that it's funny when I'm mad, mad, mad  
But I think that it's best if we both stay, stay, stay, stay**

**You took the time to memorize me  
My fears, my hopes, and dreams  
I just like hangin' out with you, all the time**

"You spend time with me. You play silly games with me and try to find out what makes me smile. You cheer me up, especially when I become fearful. Alfred, you listen to me in a way that nobody ever has before. You care about my hopes... my dreams... and I just... I love just being around you." You told him.

Alfred smiled and pulled you even closer into him. And he ever so gently kissed the top of your head.

**All those times that you didn't leave  
It's been occurring to me I'd like to hang out with you, for my whole life**

You took in a deep breath. "Alfred, you're my Hero. But will you become my husband?"

He froze. But you continued.

"Please, Alfie. You're the only one who has ever stayed."

**Stay, and I'll be loving you for quite some time  
No one else is going to love me, when I get mad, mad mad**

"I'll only stay if you do." He said seriously, shocking you.

"Dude, I just asked you to marry me. I think that means I'm staying." You laughed nervously.

"If you do this, you will never be able to leave me." He warned.

**So I think that it's best if we both stay, stay, stay, stay, stay, stay**

"Well then," you cheekily answered, "I guess it's better if we _both_ stay." You agreed to stay, not exactly knowing what you were agreeing to.

**Stay, stay, stay  
I've been lovin' you for quite some time, time, time  
You think that it's funny when I'm mad, mad, mad  
But I think that it's best if we both stay, stay, stay, stay, stay, stay**

So, that's the story of how you became the spouse of the United States of America. Otherwise known as Alfred F. Jones.

You were bound to him by magic, and love. Although some would say that that is the magic. The reason you could never leave was because you were now his capital. His heart.

**Stay, stay, stay  
I've been lovin' you for quite some time, time, time  
You think that it's funny when I'm mad, mad, mad  
But I think that it's best if we both stay**

So, yeah. You _did_ end up loving him for _quite_ a long time. For the rest of time, in fact.

America (as you now call him) still thinks it's funny when you get mad over little things. Like that one time he tried to make you a birthday cake out of McDonald's macaroons for your 382nd.

Or the time he... yeah, better not to mention that *shudder*.

But the thing you both loved about the other, was that you both stayed.


End file.
